Game Theory
by Lady of the Dead
Summary: Senior Year Starts! New Game Design! New Friends! A New Enemy! Full summary is in the prologue. I promise that you won't be dissapointed. Ch.4 is up!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Ok, this is my millionth attempt in remaking my old story 'Destined Hearts & Destined Love'. This was the first fan fiction story I ever made but it was really bad and I mean mary-sue bad! I have made changes in all the characters even my character Rini that many will be surprised with her new look. Now, here is the following info:

I don't own Yugioh except the OC characters.

**Beta Editor:** yugisgal

**Title:** Game Theory

**Rating:** PG-13 :Might have violence, some language and small sexy scenes with some characters:

**Genre:** Action-Adventure, and Romance

**Character(s):**

Yuugi Mutou

Anzu Mazaki

Katsuya Jounochi

Hirito Honda

Mai Kujaki

Ryou Bakura

Seto Kaiba

Shizuka Jounochi

Mahado

Isis Ishtar

Malik Ishtar

Mana

Kisara

Karim

Shada

Arisu Mazaki (OC)

Lin Moreau (OC)

Kwan Yin (OC)

Other OC

**Current Summary:** It has been a year since Yuugi has won the ceremonial battle allowing Pharaoh Atem to return to the after life with his family and friends, the gang was finally able to enjoy life like normal teenagers should enjoy their lives. Now, they are starting their senior year of high school, Yuugi is still trying to ask Anzu out but Anzu still has feelings for the Pharaoh and misses him but it gets worse when she finds out that her father dies from cancer. Now, with Anzu's twin sister return to Domino, things get interesting for the gang. It even gets more interesting when the gang starts seeing the Pharaoh everyone they go. Are they illuminating? Or is Pharaoh Atem back? Whatever the case, it seems that the gang have a new adventure in their hands.

**Couples:**

Yuugi x Anzu

Arisu x Yuugi x Anzu

Anzu x Yami

Arisu x Yuugi

Jounochi x Mai

Honda x Shizuka

Mahado x Isis

Priest Seth x Kisara

**OC Character Profiles:**

Name: Arisu Mazaki

Name Meaning: Noble Sort

Birth date: August 18

Age: 18

Strong Point(s): She is talented not only in kendo but in the kitchen because for many years, she had to make her own food since her father was never around and he didn't know how to cook. Kendo is her hobby but cooking is another hobby of hers.

Weak Point(s): Whenever she likes a boy or when a boy compliments her, she becomes very shy. Arisu is the worst singer, dancer, and first-aid person because the sight of blood gets her to faint.

Personality: Arisu Mazaki is out-going, but doesn't like to make many friends because she fears that making friends would be a sign of weakness, and those friends might betray her. She is nice to others, and shows respect unless she's in a bad mood. She's brave, and doesn't get frighten quickly unless she was alone, and didn't have a bokken that she uses to train with in kendo. Arisu likes to help others when they need help, but she doesn't give great advise like Anzu but she does try. Her temper is one of the scariest sides of Arisu that you will ever see because she will attack you, and won't stop until her temper is gone.

Appearance:

• Eye Color: Blue Eyes

• Hair Color: Dark-brown

• Skin Color: Peach

• Eye Description: Arisu has the same curve shape eyes just like her twin sister Anzu Mazaki.

• Hair Description: Arisu has long, straight, chocolate brown hair that reaches all the way to her hips. She has the same pair of bangs to the front that looks like Anzu's dark chocolate brown bangs. She usually keeps her hair let go, but when she fights, or practices kendo, she ties her hair up in a high ponytail. When she is doing normal daily things, she wears a red ribbon, but when she fights, she wears a white ribbon.

• Body Description: Arisu doesn't have a dancer's body but she is skinny with a curvy body. Her height is 5 ft and she weights 113 pounds

• Clothing Description: Arisu's wears every color of clothes except pink, yellow, and white. She will usually wear around the house a dark blue shirt with short sleeves, and long, blue jeans. At school she wears the girl's school uniform with short shorts under her skirt. During kendo, she will wear the kendo armor, a lightweight cotton jacket, and a hakama.

• Accessories: She doesn't have much jewelry on but she does have a silver bracelet that a friend gave to her. She usually has her bokkun, a watch, the bracelet, and maybe a necklace if needed.

Bio: Arisu Mazaki was born in New York City on August 18, 5 minutes after Anzu Mazaki was born. Both girls were classified as identical twins when they were born. For three years, the Mazaki's have lived in New York City until Mr. Mazaki found a new job located in Domino, Japan. The Mazaki Sisters didn't want to leave their home in New York City but they had to leave because their parents were going.

It took one year for the family to move to Domino since they had to sell a few things before the Mazaki Family can start their new lives. When they got to Domino, Anzu, and Arisu didn't like their new home because they didn't have friends at the time, or other family that lived in Domino. Their father, and mother assure them that if they go to school, then they will meet other children, and make friends with them. On the first day of school, the girls went to school and like their parents told them, they made a few friends. Anzu was quite popular, but Arisu wasn't since she was practically invisible by everyone until she met a certain person that felt invisible just like her: Yuugi Mutou.

She first met Yuugi when she noticed Yuugi playing a Game boy in recess. Arisu felt curious about Yuugi's hair since she's never seen hair like his, so she walked over to him watching him play his game; he noticed her, and asked if she wanted to play. Both children played the Game boy together, and soon became friends. A month later, Yuugi became friends with Anzu almost the same way he made friends with Arisu except he gave her a game to play, which she broke. Ever since, Yuugi and Anzu became friends, Arisu felt jealousy towards Yuugi since he took all his time with Anzu since Anzu stopped spending so much time with her. So, Arisu told herself that she wasn't Yuugi's friend anymore because she claimed that she hated him.

2 years later, Mr. Mazaki got a better job offer back in New York City, but his wife didn't want to go so they got into problems. After discussing the problem, Mr. Mazaki got his things, and took Arisu with him back to New York City. The twins were separated after that.

When Arisu was in New York, she would send Anzu letters every week, but Anzu never wrote her back, which cause, Arisu to stop writing letters to her sister. When Arisu was 8 years old, she was walking home from school; she noticed a dojo, which caused her stop wondering what martial art, was taught in the dojo. She sneaked into the dojo, and saw men of all ages, and races doing kendo in that dojo, but she saw a girl around the age of 13 to 14 doing kendo gracefully that she started to admire the girl and decided that she wanted to do kendo, too. So, Arisu randomly got a kendo stick, and tried to use it, but found the stick to be too heavy for her that she dropped it getting everyone's attention even the girls'. The master of the dojo wanted to see what was going on; that he saw Arisu and noticed something about her reminded him of his own daughter that he decided to help her train in the art of sword fighting which she agreed. Arisu's partner was the girl that she admired because she wanted to be strong just like her partner since she always thought that without Anzu she was weak, and felt alone, but ever since she trained kendo she felt stronger, and a bit more confident.

When Arisu was 14 years old, she was training kendo with the same girl that she met when she was little. The girl had to leave New York City, but she promised that she would still try to do kendo as long as Arisu didn't give up on her dream to become 'Mistress of Kendo'. Arisu agreed that she said her good bye to her only friend. In the same year, her father grew sick that cause him to stay in the hospital. In only 2 years, Arisu found out her father had cancer in the stomach, which she stayed by his side everyday for an hour or more. She still trained the art of sword fighting because it was the only thing that gave her strength. 2 years later, Mr. Mazaki died from the cancer that Arisu felt sadden by the whole thing, which got her more determine to do kendo, but her training wasn't helping her at all. Her sensei found out about the loss of her father, he showed her the game of duel monsters, which he taught her how to play. Duel Monsters gave Arisu additional strength because she enjoyed playing it. 4 months later, Arisu moved back to Domino because her mother wanted her back home, which she accepted to come back home.

Duelist?: Yes

Duelist Level: Average

Signature Monster: Maha Vailo

Interesting Fact: Arisu wants to become known as the 'Mistress of Kendo'. That's why she trains so hard to achieve that dream.

Name: Lin Moreau

Name Meaning: Lin Moreau (Famous Fighter)

Birth date: November 18

Age: 25

Strong Point(s): Lin is skillful in not only kendo but she is skilled in computer programming which she practices hacking.

Weak Points(s): Her weak point is her friendship with Arisu because she sees Arisu like a little sister since she has looked out for her for years. Plus, she is weak against her ancestor that is trapped inside her. Lin can't fight against her Goddess Ancestor.

Personality: Lin is a complicated girl with many issues because of her father's company. She is head strong not interested in making friends or anything else that is normal for people. She isn't like any other girl since she usually does boy things wanting to prove her to the world. She can be cold-hearted most of the time not feeling any mercy to anyone unless she liked the person. She doesn't open up to others with the fear of being betrayed by them. She is mostly interested in technology, magic, and kendo. Lin is the serious type that doesn't full around because of the pressure of taking over her father's company someday.

• Eye Color: Coffee Brown Eyes

• Hair Color: Black

• Skin Color: Peach

• Eye Description: Her eyes are slanted, but big at the same time. Her eyes are serious looking eyes.

• Hair Description: She has long, night color hair that reaches all the way to the middle of her back. Lin always has her hair loose except during kendo where she ties her hair in a ponytail.

• Body Description: Lin is a skinny girl with small size breasts and small hips. She doesn't have a curvy body.

• Clothing Description: She usually wears short outfits especially in the color black, and white with some red. She almost always wears an open-chest type shirt that is color black with white on the side, and collar. She doesn't like sleeves at all. She wears either black mini-skirts or shorts with a red, spiked belt.

• Accessories: She also wears knee-length boots with heals to make her a little taller with pierce ears that has at least 3 to 4 golden earrings. In her left arm, she has a watch with a black strap that has a few spikes with a silver ring in her fourth finger. On her right arm, she has lots of bracelets made out of gold especially a manacle that has the symbols of fire in ancient Chinese.

Bio: Lin Moreau was born in Paris, France on November 18. The young girl was born from a Chinese Mother, and a French Father, that both had multi-dollar companies which was going to be hers since she was an only child. Ever since she could talk, her mother taught her magic because her family was descendants of a powerful witch that tried to take over China but failed thanks to a Pharaoh from Egypt. Her father made sure that the best teachers in the world, whom taught her many things, taught her. Lin was always trapped in her home never allowed to go out, and play likes any other child. One day, her father decided that she should get stronger not only physically, but also emotionally that's where she began to learn kendo by a special teacher. Lin found kendo like freedom from her life because it helps her express herself, and become stronger at the same time. Later, she learned tennis, and cooking, but kendo is her favorite sport. When Lin was 10 years old, her father was murdered by her mother because he tried to kill her to take her company, but failed. Lin became the new CEO for Impact Blue that usually sells, and makes video games. With that, Lin's mother decided to move from France to New York, and teach her how to cast spells on people to make her into a normal girl since it would help become a stronger witch.

In New York, Lin had the normal life that she wished for by using spells to make her popular, strong, and making lots of friends. Until, one day, she realized that all she had was false because she didn't earn it, so she fell into depression doing kendo non-stop. When Lin was 13, that was the day that completely change her because it was the day that she met the best friend that she was wishing for. She met Arisu Mazaki, who was the new girl, which she shared many secrets with except her family one. Arisu, and her become more than just best friends, but formed a sister bond because they had more in common than anything else. Lin taught Arisu many things about kendo, and life.

A few years later, Lin was told that she was ready to try, and take over her father's company because her magic training was complete. The girl painfully agreed because she didn't want to leave Arisu behind because she was her only true friend. Lin painfully said goodbye to Arisu knowing that she was going to see her again soon, plus they made a promise to continue training because their bond was closer every time they practice kendo. Arisu agreed to the promise, which made Lin a bit happy.

Lin ran her father's company, but at the same time taking over other rival companies by hacking into their stock's. She soon realized her goal in life is to take over the world of technology, and business to really take over the world. Soon, she learned about Egypt, the Millennium Items, and the Pharaoh. Her true goal is to find this person to help her rule the world.

Duelist?: Yes

Duelist Level: Advanced

Signature Monster: Wingweaver

Interesting Fact: Lin is sharing her body with the spirit of the Goddess Kwan Yin who is the family ancestor.

Now, let us begin with chapter one of our story.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Character's Used:**  
Yuugi Mutou -- 18  
Anzu Mazaki -- 18  
Arisu Mazaki -- 18  
Katsuya Jounochi -- 18  
Hirito Honda -- 18  
Ms. Mazaki (Anzu's mom) -- 40

**Current Crushes:  
**Peachshipping (Yuugi likes Anzu)  
Revolutionshipping (Anzu likes Atem)

**Author's Note:** All right, here's the first chapter of this story. Pictures of the characters are coming soon. Oh, and I like to thank my friend yugisgal for editing. Now, let's begin.

I don't own Yugioh only the OC characters: Arisu and Lin.

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_.

It was an early Monday morning in Domino City, where special groups of people have specific roles to play out in the city. Housewives are awake trying to get their children to wake up in time for school, business men and women are getting ready to go to work, shop owners are opening their stores to get ready for their customers to come in.

Now, there is an apartment building near downtown Domino where a small family with the last name Mazaki lives on the second floor of the building at room 204 (1). Inside the home, there was a woman with long light brown hair that was tied up in a bun, with light blue eyes and light peach skin. She was wearing a white dress with a small hat, the Red Cross sign in the middle indicating that she was a nurse. Running around the small apartment, Ms. Mazaki was preparing her daughter's breakfast while making her own breakfast, and getting ready for work. After her toast was done, Ms. Mazaki grabbed the toast, her purse, and jacket heading over to the door, changing her green slippers with her white medical shoes.

Before opening the door, Ms. Mazaki looked towards the living room and yelled out, "Anzu, I'm going to work. Your breakfast is on the table!"

"All right, hahaoya (2)!" Answered Anzu from the bathroom where she was combing her hair and doing other grooming methods to get ready for school. She faintly heard her mother closing the door as she exited the apartment.

After Anzu was done in the bathroom, she walked over to the kitchen noticing that her mother made her waffles with milk, and yogurt. Sitting down at the table, she began to eat whilst thinking about the last year that passed by so quickly. The year that had passed since Pharaoh Atem returned to the Afterlife because he had lost his duel with Yuugi. The thought of the Pharaoh caused tears to prickle in the corner of her eyes, but it wasn't just the Pharaoh that made her so depressed. It was the memory of the day her mother had told her about the cancer that her father was suffering from. Anzu didn't know if her father was alive.

Snapping Anzu out of her thoughts was the ringing of her phone, which forced her to get up from her seat and run to the phone. Picking it up, she said in a low tired voice, "Mushi mushi (3), Mazaki Residence."

"Gu-tenmorugen (4), Anzu-chan. Are you going to school, today?" Said a cheerful, and friendly voice that belonged to Yuugi Mutou, whom wanted to walk with Anzu to school.

Hearing the voice, Anzu gave a warm smile. She responded, "Hai. (5) I'm going to school…Do you want me to walk with you?"

Yuugi was surprised to hear Anzu ask him to walk with her. It was as if she knew what he wanted to ask.

"Yeah, that would be great," Yuugi, responded excitedly, before adding, "unless you don't want to walk with me?"

"No, I like walking to school with you. Don't worry, I'd rather be walking with someone than alone." Answered Anzu, not wanting Yuugi to get the wrong idea.

Hearing her response, Yuugi gave a warm smile. "Then I'll stop by your house on my way to school. Bye."

Yuugi hung up the phone to go and get ready to go to school with Anzu. After he had hung up, Anzu also hung up the phone. She then went back to continue her breakfast.

- 30 Minutes Later -

There was a knock on the door. Anzu to opened the front door quickly to find Yuugi standing on her doorstep with a small yellow flower in his hand.

Giving a warm smile, Anzu said, "Hi, Yuugi. Who is this for?" She wondered whom the lucky girl was to receive the beautiful yellow flower.

With a dark blush on his cheeks, Yuugi responded, "These are for you, Anzu-chan."

Receiving the flower from Yuugi, Anzu only gave a small smile.

"Yuugi-kun, you didn't have to bring me this."

"I know, but I wanted to." Yuugi answered, giving a loving smile to Anzu.

Anzu gave a small sigh. "Yuugi-kun, I've already told you that I'm not ready to date anyone…I don't want to hurt you because I'm still-"

"In love with the Other Me." Answered Yuugi with a small smile in his lips, because he understood how Anzu felt or still feels for Atem. But sometimes he wished that the love Anzu had were for him.

After Anzu put the flower in a small cup of water, they both left the apartment building, getting ready to walk together to school. Around the corner, the two didn't realize that someone was watching them. Or rather, they were glaring angrily at Yuugi.

With an angry tone of voice, she muttered to herself, "So, Anzu is still hanging around with him. That explains why she hasn't respond to any of my letters. It's because of him."

A girl that looked identical to Anzu - only with longer hair that reached to her legs - was standing behind a corner watching the brunette (1) with Yuugi, both of them laughing whilst going to school. The Anzu look-a-like was Arisu Mazaki, Anzu's twin sister, whom had just returned from New York City because of her father's death. Stepping out of the corner, she had a black book back with two small blue suitcases, and was wearing the Domino High school uniform. She decided to walk up to the apartment to leave her things there, before heading towards the school.

- In Domino High -

Jounochi and Honda were standing in front of the auditorium waiting patiently for Anzu and Yuugi to arrive. Today was the first day of school for Domino High. Every year before the classes begin, the principal has a few words to speak to all the students from grades 10 - 12 (6), but first, he speaks to the 12 graders, as this is their last year of school.

After a few more minutes, Anzu and Yuugi finally arrived at the auditorium. Seeing their friends arrive, Honda waved his arm in the air, hoping to get his friend's attention.

"Gu-tenmorugen, Honda-kun, and Jounochi-kun." Yuugi answered with a smile on his face, seeing his friends.

Both Honda and Jounochi answered, "Good morning, Yuugi, and Anzu."

Seeing that the whole group were together, the four of them headed to the auditorium to get to their seats. Thus, they begin their first day of school as seniors.

_End of Chapter 1_

Arthur's Comments:

(1) Don't know what room they live in

(2) hahaoya -- mother

(3) Mushi, Mushi -- hello, hello

(4) Gu-tenmorugen -- Good morning

(5) Hai -- yes

(6) In Japanese schools, the grade levels begin in 10th grade instead of 9th grade.

Hope, you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Memories and Hallucinations

**Author's Comment:** All right, here's chapter 2. Hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and I like to thank my beta editor yugisgal for helping me. Enjoy!

**Character's Used:  
**Yuugi Mutou -- Age:18  
Anzu Mazaki -- Age:18  
Arisu Mazaki -- Age:18  
Katsuya Jounochi -- Age:18  
Hirito Honda -- Age:18

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Memories and Hallucinations**_

After the principal welcomed his senior students back to school, he went on to talk about the many senior activities that were to take place, and the rules that applied to them. When he was finished, he allowed his students to go back to class to start the new school year. As they had a little free time before their first lesson, Yuugi and the gang went outside to look at their class schedules.

"So, what classes do you guys have now?" Yuugi asked.

"I got science." Answered Jounochi looking down on his schedule. He noticed that he had no electives this year due to failing 2 classes last year.(1) Looking over at Honda, Jounochi asked, "What classes do you have?"

"Maths." Answered Honda.

"Me, too." Anzu added quickly.

"So, we're in the same maths class?" Honda asked looking over at Anzu's schedule, hoping to have the same class.

Anzu looked at both her and her friend's schedule. "Hai (2), we have the same class."

After hearing the news, Honda gave Anzu a high five because he was glad that he wouldn't be taking maths alone this year. Yuugi looked down at his own schedule with a disappointed look.

"I have physical education."

The group looked over at Yuugi wondering what was so bad about physical education.

"Why so down about that?" Jounochi asked with a clueless look. "You got an easy class!"

"Well, it won't be an easy class for me. You guys know that I'm no good at sports, and we have to wear those shorts. I hate wearing them. Plus, it will be harder to hide from the fans and duelists that are obsessed with dueling me." Yuugi answered, getting worried that he might get mobbed by a group of people that were either obsessed in dating him or dueling him. He let out a sigh, wishing that one of his friends were with him to help him out of this problem.

Anzu looked over at Yuugi with a worried look on her face, not because of what could happen to her friend, but because he was starting to doubt himself when it came to sports. Yuugi was great at games, why not sports too?

She walked over to him and asked, "Yuugi, have you ever played any supo-tsu (3) before?"

"Huh? What?" Asked Yuugi, surprised to hear Anzu's question. He wondered if he had heard her right.

Anzu saw the look of surprise on Yuugi's face, and asked with a smile, "Have you ever played any supo-tsu before?"

Yuugi look at the group for a few moments, wondering if he should tell his friends about the one time he had tried to play sports. Looking up at his friends, who all had curious looks on their faces, he knew that he should tell them, or they would never leave him alone.

He took a deep breath, exhaling loudly, and explained. "Yes, I've played basketball before when I was a kid. I was no good at it because all the kids would block me or steal the ball from me quickly. At one point, I got hit on the head by a basketball. Since that day, I haven't played."

Jounochi and Honda only looked at one another, both confused, because they didn't understand why Yuugi only hated basketball because he hadn't won that one time. Honda looked at Yuugi with a grin on his face and asked, "So, the King of Games is a sore loser when it comes to sports."

"I am not!" Yuugi argued, getting upset over Honda's comment.

"Then why don't you like sports?" Jounouchi asked. "Is it because you don't win or aren't good at it?"

Hearing those words caused Yuugi to blush in embarrassment, because he had left out the fact thatwhen he had played basketball that day, he had played with a group of girls. He looked over at Anzu with pleading eyes, silently asking her to help.

Anzu looked up her two loud mouth friends. "Oh all right, enough you two. We've got to get to class before we're late." She grabbed Honda by the collar of his blue jacket.

Honda gave a small yelp as he was dragged away. "Bai (4) Yuugi-kun, and Jounochi-kun. We'll see you at lunch."

Both Jounochi and Yuugi waved 'good-bye' to their friends, before both boys began to head over to their classes together, Jounochi offering to walk with Yuugi to his class. Neither paid attention to the figure leaning against the wall, reading a newspaper.

The figure gently pulled down the newspaper, peeping over the top. It was Arisu, and she had heard everything the group had just been discussing.

"Yuugi, you still feel ashamed of what happened that day, when I beat you in basketball. Ha! Well, it serves you right for taking my aneue (5) from me." Getting her class schedule from the pocket of her pink jacket, she looked down on the paper. She smiled. "I'll see you in physical education." She headed straight to the locker room to get changed for her class.

Back with Jounochi and Yuugi, both boys were walking down the hall together. Jounochi looked down at Yuugi. He said to himself, 'I still don't get it. Yuugi would never stop playing a sport or game because he couldn't win at it. But, on the other hand, he's never lost a game before...hmm...maybe I should ask.'

Looking over at his friend, Jounochi asked, "Yuugi-kun, what's the real reason?"

"Real reason about what?" Yuugi asked, surprised to heard Jounochi's sudden question.

The tall blond teenager asked, "What's the real reason why you don't like basketball?"

Yuugi only looked at Jounochi, wondering if he should tell him the whole truth. But that would be hard for him to do, considering the only two people that knew the whole story besides himself was Atem and the girl that had beaten him. He remembered the day that he told Atem about the story quite well…

**- Yuugi's Flashback -**

_It was late at night, a couple of weeks after the Grand Prix and before the gang left for Egypt to search for the lost memories of mou hitori no Yuugi. Yuugi was in Yami no Yuugi's soul room, where the two were talking to one another._

_"Yuugi, have you ever had an embarrassing moment in your childhood?" Yami suddenly asked._

_Yuugi looked over at Yami. "Yes, I've had many embarrassing moments in my childhood. It's a part of life. Why do you ask?"_

_"The other night, I saw that you had a nightmare, and the only images I could see was a girl and a basketball. What happened that day?"_

_"Wait, you look at my dreams!?" Yuugi exclaimed, hoping that his other half didn't see the dreams that he sometimes had about Anzu._

_Yami chuckled. "Relax, I don't see all your dreams. Only the ones that frighten you. So, what happened that day?"_

_"Do you really want to know?" Yuugi asked, with a light blush on his cheeks. Well, it was embarrassing for him to talk about that day. Yami nodded his head, so Yuugi began to reluctantly tell the story. "It was the first day of school, when I was in the 1st grade. It was recess and I had a basketball in my hands...I was playing by myself until a friend of mine named Arisu Mazaki came over."_

_"Arisu Mazaki? She has the same last name as Anzu?" Yami asked, wondering if this girl was related to Anzu._

_"Arisu is Anzu's twin sister." Yuugi stated._

_"Why haven't I ever met her?" Yami asked, interrupting Yuugi for the second time._

_Yuugi answered, "Because Arisu moved with her father to New York in Kitaamerika (7). Anyway, back to my story, I was playing by myself until she asked me, 'Can I play?'. Of course, I said 'yes', and we began to play. Whilst we played, Arisu-chan stole the ball from me, blocked me, and scored more points than me. The boys in my class laughed at me because a girl was beating me. At the end of the game, I got so mad that I told Arisu, 'I should have never let you play! Your such a baka ga-ru (8) and I never want to see you again!' After I said that, Arisu began to cry. She threw the ball hard at my head and ran away. I've never wanted to play since."_

_Yami remained silent for a few moments, before hesitantly asking, "What was the score?"_

_"0 to 100" Yuugi answered nervously, looking up at Yami._

_"How many hours were you playing?"_

_"About 20 minutes." Yuugi really felt embarrassed now, especially when the Pharaoh thought he had played with Arisu for hours. Glancing at Yami, Yuugi saw that the former Pharaoh had started to laugh at him. "Well, you should have been there! I bet she would have even beaten you!"_

_That statement caused Yami to laugh even harder._

**- End of Flashback -**

"Earth to Yuugi? Are you there?" Said Jounochi waving his hand in front of Yuugi's face trying to get his attention back because Yuugi hadn't said a word for a while now.

Yuugi blinked as he was brought back to reality. "Oh, what Jounochi-kun?"

"Yuugi, you were about to tell me the real reason behind you not liking sports." Jounochi looked at Yuugi with a curious look, whilst urging him silently that he wanted him to tell him the whole story.

Yuugi asked nervously, "Promise me that if I tell you this story, you won't tell another living soul?"

Jounochi was surprised by Yuugi's question. "If it's the only way for you to tell me, then I promise."

Yuugi looked at Jounochi for a couple of moments to make sure he meant. "All right, I'll tell you no-"

He was cut off by the late bell that rung, indicating that class has started and whoever wasn't in class was late. Jounochi yelped in a panic. "Maybe you should tell me later. I got to go class! Bye Yuugi!" He ran out of the hallway heading to his classroom in full speed.

Yuugi, on the other hand, ran to the locker room, hoping to change quickly before he got in trouble.

- 15 minutes later -

After Yuugi had finally found his locker and had gotten changed, he ran to the court, knowing he was late. The coach was very displeased that Yuugi was late on the first day, and he told him to run 5 laps around the court.

By the fourth lap, Yuugi was sweating buckets and was very thirsty. He looked around seeing that all his classmates were given free time to play any sport they wanted to or to just hang around to talk. As he was beginning his fifth lap, Yuugi saw in the distance a girl with a basketball in her hand. But what really got his attention was that the girl looked exactly like Anzu, only her hair was longer. She was holding the basketball, playing by herself until she looked over at him.

Yuugi wondered, "Is that Anzu? No, it can't be...Anzu is in maths. Then that has to be-...'

Yuugi tripped on his shoe lace, falling to the ground. His class mates laughed.

The physical education teacher yelled out, "Mutou, you got a lap to go. Move it before I give you 5 more laps to run!"

Yuugi picked himself up off the floor quickly and began to run again. But when he looked over to where the girl with the basketball had been standing, he found that she was gone. He began to wonder if he was seeing things, because he knew that Arisu was never coming back. Not since he broke her heart all those years ago.

**_End of Chapter 2

* * *

_**

**Author's Comments**: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review. -

(1) I am putting the American Class system in fusion of the Japanese Class System.

(2) Hai -- Yes

(3) Supo-tsu -- Sports

(4)Bai -- Bye

(5)Aneue -- Older Sister

(6)Mou hitori no boku -- This is what Yuugi calls Yami in the manga or undubb version of Yugioh

(7)Kitaamerika -- North America

(8) Baka garu -- Stupid Girl


	4. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

**Arthur's Notes: **Ok, this is the next chapter to my story which a lot of Anzu/Tea bashers might enjoy because she gets punched by a friend. I just like to thank the people that read this story, my friend yugisgal for helping me edit and I like to thank the one review that I received and the one fav too. Thank you.

I don't own Yugioh!

**Character's Used:  
**Yuugi Mutou -- Age:18  
Anzu Mazaki -- Age:18  
Arisu Mazaki -- Age:18  
Katsuya Jounochi -- Age:18  
Hirito Honda -- Age:18

* * *

_Chapter 3: Questions and Answers_

The school bell rung indicating that the first period class has ended. The maths teacher stood, placing his paperwork in his suitcase. After he was done packing his things away, he headed for the door.

Turning back to face the class, he said(1), "I'll see you all on Wednesday."

As the teacher left for the class, the students began to talk to one other. They could only chat for about ten minutes before the next teacher arrived. Both Anzu and Honda were sitting in the same area of the classroom, Honda sitting in front of the brunette.

"That kyouyu (2) was a hard teacher," Honda said as he turned around to complain to Anzu. "He gave us a quiz on the first day of school. I'm sure that I feiru (3) that quiz."

Anzu smirked at her friend. "What are you complaining about? That quiz was easy. I'm sure I passed it with flying colors."

Honda gave Anzu an annoyed look, knowing that shehad definitely passed that test because not only was she good at dancing, but she was great at maths too.

Whilst Anzu and Honda continued talking, Yuugi entered the classroom with a nervous look on his face. He hoped no one would notice him and get out of their seats to meet him. As he walked into the room, a relieved look spread across his face when he saw both Anzu and Honda were busy talking. He quickly took a seat next to Anzu's right side.

"Hi, Anzu-chan, Honda-kun." He greeted.

"Hi, Yuugi."Anzu and Honda greeted back, happy to see that they had a class with him this year. This lesson was about to get a lot more interesting.

Yuugi leaned over at Anzu and said, "Anzu, can we talk outside?"

"What for?"Anzu asked. A nervous thought came into her mind.She hoped Yuugi wasn't planning on trying to ask her out on a date again. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if he became heartbroken over her.

Yuugi noticed the nervous look on Anzu's face. He said reassuringly, "I just need to talk to you about something private."

Anzu looked into Yuugi's eyes for a few moments, noticing that he was talking about something serious. "All right. Let's go."

As both teenagers were standing up and about to leave the room, Honda -who hadn't paid any attention to their little conversation - shouted, "Yuugi, good luck on asking Anzu out on a date!"

Hearing that sudden out-burst made everyone in the class look over at a blushing Yuugi and an upset Anzu, which caused them to mumble amongst one another. Yuugi only gave a nervous laugh but Anzu managed to quickly grab him by the arm, hurriedly pulling him out of the classroom. She slammed the door shut behind them.

"I'm going to kill Honda for that," she growled angrily.

Yuugi looked up at one of his best friends, and his crush. "Anzu-chan, I saw something very odd in physical education whilst I was running."

That got Anzu's attention. "What did you see that was odd?"

Yuugi averted his gaze. "I saw…I saw Arisu…your sister…playing basketball." He said it quickly, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Are you sure?" Anzu gasped in surprise.

"Hai." Answered Yuugi. He suddenly asked, "Did Arisu return from New York?" He looked up at the brunette for her answer.

Anzu looked down on the ground for a few moments, wondering if she should tell Yuugi about her otokooya's health. She slowly looked up at Yuugi after a few moments. "I'm sorry but I don't know...I only got word that my father is very sick in America right now. The letter didn't say anything about my sister coming back to Domino."

"What's wrong with your father?"Yuugi asked kindly with a sad look in his face. He knew Anzu used to be close to her father before he left to work in America. He wondered if it was a serious illness.

Anzu bite her lip, trying to hold back the tears that were prickling the corners of her eyes. She replied in a shaky voice, "My father was diagnosed with stomach cancer about a year ago. He's dying, Yuugi."

A few tears managed to break free and silently slipped down her cheeks. Not knowing what else he could do, Yuugi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug to try to comfort her.

"Sumimasen (4), Anzu-chan."

As the two were hugging, the teacher finally came but stopped when she saw Yuugi and Anzu.

"Is she all right?" She asked gently, approaching them.

Anzu was crying loudly now. Yuugi looked over at his Language Arts teacher and answered for them both."She just heard that her father is dying in hospital. Can I take her to the restroom for her to wash her face?"

"Of course," the teacher answered sympathetically. "Just give me your names so I won't mark you two absent."

"Thank you," Yuugi smiled at the teacher.

Meanwhile, Jounochi was heading to his maths class. On the way, he stopped to get a drink of water. As he walked over to the water fountain, he found a girl was already there. He decided to wait for her to finish drinking. Whilsthe was waiting, Jounochi's mind began to wonder. He soon found himself thinking about lunch, which was nothing usual. But his attention was soon brought back to the girl. She was still drinking. Jounochi was growing impatient. He reached forward and tapped her on back.

"Excuse me but when will you be done?" Jounochi asked in a huff."I'm going to be late for class at this rate!"

The girl with long hair stopped drinking the water and turned around. Jounochi jumped back in surprise. The girl in front of him looked exactly like Anzu, only with longer hair.

"Anzu?" he gasped.

"Wrong." Arisu answered, glaring at Jounochi not only because he was annoying, but because she blamed him too for taking Anzu away from her.

Jounochi blinked clueless-ly. "Sorry, but you look just like one of my friends an-"

"Did you just tell me to hurry up?"Arisu asked in a deadly tone of voice. She didn't appreciate someone to tell her to hurry up, especially a boy.

Jounochi felt uncomfortable at the sound of her voice. Putting on his "tough guy" act, he said, "Yeah, I told you to hurry up."Seeing that she was done drinking water, he moved towards the water fountain.

But Arisu stuck out her hands and stopped him.

"You don't tell me what to do, boy!"

She punched him in the stomach and did a back flip, knocking him to the ground. Jounochi groaned at he landed painfully on the hard floor. His hand came up and rubbed his sore stomach. But before he could get up or say anything, a voice shouted down the corridor.

"Jounochi-kun!"

"Yuugi?"Jounochi looked up to see Yuugi rushing towards him. He quickly looked back to where Arisu was standing. She was gone.

"What happened?" Yuugi asked, kneeling beside him. Who knew taking Anzu to the bathroom would lead to this?

Jounochi's gaze moved away from Yuugi. He looked angrily at the girl beside him.

"You mesuinu!" (5)

He quickly stood up and ran over to Anzu, mistaking her for Arisu. He punched her in the face. Anzu screamed and fell to the ground. As Jounchi was about to hit Anzu a second time, Yuugi stepped in the way and stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yuugi yelled at the blonde. "Why are you hitting Anzu-chan!?"

Jouncho froze, confused by Yuugi's statement. He looked up at Anzu. She had blood trickling out over the side of her mouth. It was then that Jounochi noticed that her hair was shorter than the girl that had punched him. He knelt down beside Anzu, suddenly feeling very, very guilty.

"I'm so sorry Anzu! I didn't mean to hit you."

Anzu wiped the blood from the side of her mouth. "Why did you hit me?"

"Because you look just like the girl that hit me earlier," Jounichi answered. Anzu and Yuugi both looked up. Did Jounochi mean Arisu?

"Did she have long hair that reached all the way to her hips?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"Hai."Jounochi nodded, not wanting to admit that the girl actually impressed him because she knew how to punch. Anzu looked at Yuugi with a worried expression on her face. Yuugi returned the look, both wondering if Jounochi had saw Arisu or not.

Meanwhile, in the language arts class, the teacher was assigning the class to read. As she was doing so, the door open and a girl with long brunette hair walked in.

The teacher looked up. "Are you feeling all right?"

The girl was silent. It was then that the teacher noticed that Yuugi wasn't around. She asked curiously, "Where's Yuugi?"

The girl only looked at the teacher with a confused looked on her face. "I'm sorry, but I think you have me confused with my twin sister."

Hearing the word 'twin', the teacher got out a small clipboard. She adjusted her round glasses. "What's your name?"

"My name is Arisu Mazaki," Arisu answered with a smile.

Hearing the last name 'Mazaki', Honda looked up to the front of classroom. He gasped as his eyes landed on the Anzu clone. He never knew Anzu had a sister, especially a twin.

The teacher smiled when she saw the girl on the list. "All right, take your seat."

Arisu went to the far end of the classroom near the window. She sat down and looked outside, not paying attention to her surroundings at all. She didn't even noticed Honda staring at her in disbelief.

--- ()

After Anzu had cleaned up, she and Yuugi walked back to their class whilst Jounochi stayed at the office to get a pass back to class. When Anzu and Yuugi returned back to class, both were wildly surprised to see the girl with long brown hair standing up reading to the class the book she had in her hands.

"Arisu?" Anzu yelled out in surprise.

The whole class turned towards Anzu. Arisu looked up from her book, almost dropping it in surprise when she saw Anzu. She wasn't expecting to have the same class as her twin.She had wanted to surprise Anzu. But that was ruin now.

"Anzu?" Arisu said quietly, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

At that moment, Anzu ran towards to her sister, giving her a tight hug. Tears were falling down her own cheeks. Arisu didn't hug Anzu back at all. Instead, she looked over her twin's shoulder and glared at Yuugi with a deadly look. Yuugi swallowed nervously, staring back with a nervous look in his eyes. He wondered if she still remembered the day that he broke her heart and discovered that he loved Anzu. But that was so long ago. Surely she must be over that by now, right? Right?

The whole class applauded for the sisters but Anzu didn't notice.

Meanwhile, at Domino Airport, walking out from port A12 coming from France was a young women in her late-twenties with short night black hair. Her cold blue eyes were searching around the airport, looking for something.She carried her dark brown suitcase in her hand. Looking to her side, she saw a guard wearing a black suit with dark sunglasses holding up a sign with her name on it. The women walked over to the man.

"Are you Moreau-san?" The man asked.

"Hai," the women answered with a heavy French accent. She allowed the man to take her suitcase and followed him out of the airport. She looked up at the sky."Mr. Yuugi Mutou," she pondered. "Hmmm...The infamous King of Games, and the winner of the ceremonial battle. He lives here, no?"

The driver nodded his head. "Right now, he's a senior in Domino High School." He led the woman to the car, opening to door for her.

The women gave a smile. "That gives me time to go visit an old friend of mine. Take me to Kaiba Corp." She climbed into the car.

"Hai,"the driver answered. He closed the door, quickly placed the woman's suitcase in the boot, and slipped into the driver's seat. He started up the engine, and pulled away. But it was then that a thought crossed his mind. "Mr. Kaiba is at school, right now."

"No matter. I'll just wait for him." The woman sighed. She looked out the window, whilst touching her gold bracelet. A Chinese sign made out of jade was in the middle of the piece of jewellery. The woman smiled. She knew that soon, she will get what she needed from the one person that can help her bring back the 'nameless Pharaoh.'

End of Chapter

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy the chapter and please comment.

(1) In Japan, the teachers change from the class room for 10 minutes. The only time students move is for science, P.E. , or other classes that need a lab or outside.

(2) kyouyu – teacher

(3) feiru – failed

(4) Sumimasen – I'm sorry.

(5) Mesuinu – curse word meaning female dog.


End file.
